


Snappity-Snap

by Crollalanza



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Inarizaki, fox shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Determined to get a picture of Kita-san doing something very un-Kita-san-ly, Suna is delighted when he discovers his Achilles' Heel is static shocks. Now all he needs is two or three willing helpers (shitmuffins) and that shot is going viral.





	Snappity-Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/gifts).



> Written for SportsFest BR3  
> Prompt:  
> Most Likely To Be A Dumbass Enough To Utilise Kita-san's Weakness (Static Shocks) Against Him: pick an Inarizaki second year of your choice rip in pieces ... I decided it was too hard to pick one dumbass, so have three. 
> 
> Thank you tookumade for the fantastic prompt.

“Balloons?  You want to pelt balloons at Kita-san. That’s dumb. It’s the dumbest dumbass of a dumb plan that’s ever been planned.”

Suna blinked, not used to the criticism, especially coming from _him_.

“It’s not pelting. Anyway, do you have a better idea?” He glanced across to Osamu, who shrugged, then to Gin, who was gnawing his lip. “Well?”

“Your funeral,” Osamu muttered.

“I don’t …” Gin tailed off.

“Don’t what?” Suna demanded, his hackles starting to rise. “You’re telling me you agree with Atsumu?”

“I…” Gin frowned and then shook his head. “I don’t understand why you want to do this. What’s the point?”

“Because … because …” Suna took a deep breath, trying to quell the excitement churning inside of him, but the trouble was it had been churning for a few days now, ever since they’d discovered the truth about Kita Shinsuke. “Achilles heel!”

“Who’s he?” Osamu mouthed to Atsumu.

“Uh … think he’s that foreign kid who plays for Itchiyama … maybe?”

“NO!” Suna yelped. “It’s a weakness. Kita-san’s weakness.”

“Uh…” Atsumu raised his eyebrows. “You mean the jacket thing?”

“It’s not ‘the jacket thing’ it’s the ‘snappity-snap thing’!” Suna rolled his eyes, wishing to any deity watching that he’d never embroiled these three into his idea. “He hates static electricity.”

“So?”

“So,” Suna replied, facing Atsumu. “Static electricity … what does it do?”

“I dunno. Sets fire to things?”

“No, dumbass,” Suna replied, whacking Osamu.

“It crackles,” Gin muttered, sounding reluctant, “and makes things stick together.”

“Say what?” Osamu widened his sleepy eyes. “Like glue.”

“Um, no. It’s … um … attraction,” Gin replied. “Like when you rub a balloon on your sweater and then hold it above your head—”

“Give this man a medal. That’s why he’s top in science!”

“I’m not,” Gin said.

“Top out of us,” Suna said. “And that’s why we need balloons.”

“What is the point?” Gin repeated.

Suna glared at him, glared at them all in case the twins were about to waver. And then he used the one word they’d all understand because it was what they were all doing here (even if in this case it was a little skewed). “Posterity, Ginjima. Posterity!”

 

***

 

The balloons were bought, and the four arrived at the gym a little earlier than usual. Gin was reluctant, hanging back but he didn’t refuse the balloon and blew it up when the others did.

“Why don’t you have any?” Atsumu demanded of Suna.

“Because I have to take the photograph. Now, you know what you’re doing?”

“Rub the balloons on our clothes,” Osamu yawned. “Yuh, you told us.”

“And then?”

“When Kita-san gets here,” Atsumu parroted, “We hold them above his head.”

“And his hair…”  _HIS PERFECT FUCKING HAIR!_ “—is going to go crazy.”

POP!

Three pairs of eyes swivelled to Gin.

“Sorry,” he said, not looking the slightest bit regretful as he held the remnants of the balloon in his hand.

“I have another,” Suna growled, flinging it at him. “Get blowing.”

But before Gin could either comply or deny, the changing room door opening and Kita walked in. He looked moderately surprised to see them all there (which Suna had to admit irked him, as they weren’t often late, or at all unreliable, and he gripped his hand tighter around his phone).

_He has this coming._

“Balloons?” Kita asked, frowning. “Is it someone’s birthday?  No … it’s Gin-kun’s next week, not today.”

“Just … uh … having some fun,” Atsumu said. “Helps with agility and stuff.  Me and ‘Samu used to play with a balloon inside when Mom took our ball away.” He turned his back on Kita, rubbing the balloon against his shirt.

Meanwhile, Osamu had stood up, holding the balloon behind his back and gestured for Kita to sit on the bench.

Gin started forwards, coming to a halt when Suna glared at him, and instead sighed and slumped into his seat to put his trainers on. Humming to himself, Kita loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. And if he were aware of the Miya brothers hovering like vultures, he didn’t seem the slightest perturbed.

Sidestepping in front of Kita, Suna whipped out his phone and nodded furiously to both Miyas. They slid either side of Kita, waited for him to straighten up, and then hovered the balloons over his head.

At that moment, Kita bent down to pull on his kneepads.

_Why why why do you wear them?!_  thought Suna in exasperation. He checked the time. The others would be here soon, he could practically hear Aran-san’s footsteps and see Oomimi’s scowl.

Osamu went back to rubbing the balloon on his shirt, Atsumu got creative and rubbed his head, sending his hair into a static overdrive. And Suna held his breath, praying for the break, for the chance, for the opportunity to finally have a proof that Kita-san was a normal boy.

“Now!” he whispered as Kita sat up.

And this time the balloons were held in exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time and all he had to do was make sure he caught the exact moment where Kita-san’s hair went haywire.

_What if it crackles and he loses his shit?_ Suna hugged himself in glee, and in that instant switched to video mode.

But Kita-san, viewed through the screen, remained steadfastly perfect. The balloons were over his head, Atsumu’s even touching his hair, but it remained smooth as a millpond.

“If you want to play with those balloons, then take them into the gym,” Kita said, voice calm, as he flapped both the balloons and the Miyas away. “You wouldn’t want to burst them, would you?”

Suna gaped, and watched as Osamu raised the balloon to his own head, setting the top strands on end. “How is that—” _What sorcery is this?_

Kita plucked his shirt from his kitbag, but instead of widening the neck hole with his hands before pulling it over his head as he always did, he pulled it on with no hesitation.

“Uh… Kita-san,” Atsumu said. “I thought you … um … hated the … uh … snappity-snap static thing.”

“Hmm?” He blinked, gave a tiny smile and then ran his fingers through his hair. “Cold weather always makes things so much worse.”

“Dry atmosphere,” Gin mumbled.

Bending down, Kita produced a small bottle from his bag. “That’s right, Gin-kun. Anyway, as it’s also the time when I’m most likely to wear a hat, Granny thought this would help.”

“Hair serum!” Suna snatched the bottle. “That’s … that’s … that’s CHEATING!”

He heard a click, and looked up to see Kita with his phone in his hand. “First time I’ve ever seen you lose your cool, Suna-kun,” he laughed, and gave a wink. “Better luck next time, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gin is a good boy and I won 't have a word said against him.


End file.
